A sample analyzer that includes a container supply device that supplies a container used to analyze a sample has been known (see JP-A-2012-141226, for example). The container supply device includes a storage section that stores a container, a carry-out section that carries the container out of the storage section, a pair of transfer rails that transfer the container that has been carried by the carry-out section, and a rotary transfer section that transfers the container that has been transferred by the pair of transfer rails to a standby position at which a supply catcher section can hold the container.